UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 12
This is issue 12 of UFSW Member Apocalypse This issue is Daryl Maylam-centric. Issue 12 Right now I’m outside the suburb house with the rest of the group. Dutchman just got done with interrogating AJ and Warfare. I feel like I’m not doing much in this group, I feel like I have to start pulling my weight more around here. I walk over to Infected, our leader, hoping to go on a supply run. “Hey Infected, could I go on a supply run?” I asked him. “Sure, thanks.” Infected said smiling. “Just bring someone with you.” I nodded and turned to the rest of the group. Mage was still being treated to and recovering. I saw Dutchman and KuT still guarding AJ and Warfare too. Cro was talking with Gerard, so I walked over to them. “So you sure you’re going to stay with us now?” Cro asked Gerard. “Positive, still got tension with Infected though.” Gerard said. “Hey Cro, you want to come on a small supply run with me?” I asked Cro when they were done talking. “Sure, I could use a good workout.” He replied, making sure his gun was loaded until we stepped out of the area to find the nearest story. After about 20 or so minutes of walking, we found a general store near the road. “Come on.” Cro said as I followed. We walked into the store quietly, seeing if the store was looted. “Looks pretty fresh.” I said as we started to load canned goods into our backpacks. All of the sudden a bullet hit the shelf right behind me. “Shit!” I yelled as I got down on the ground, another bullet zipping past my head. Cro had gotten on the ground too. “Listen, just follow my lead.” Cro said as he took out his pistol and crawled to the front of the store. I crawled up next to him. I was so nervous, I never had gotten used to these kinds of things. I saw Cro take a deep breath before slightly peeking his head out before putting it back down the second he put it up. A bullet zipped right passed his head as he did this. “Two of them are in there!” I heard a man shout. “Okay Daryl, listen. There’s two men out there, and they both have rifles. We are going to get through this, just follow me.” Cro said as I heard the two men running closer. Cro quickly got off of the floor and sprinted for cover, running in a zig-zag path to no be shot. I got up too, trying to do the same as him, but then I felt a bullet rip deep into my leg. “AGH!” I yelled in pain, tears immediately coming to of my eyes. I fell to the floor hard. “Got one!” I heard one of the men say from outside. “Hang on Daryl!” I hear Cro shout from his cover. The two men eventually got into the store. I looked at them scared. They both had beards and long hair. “Kill him!” One of them shouted. One of them came towards me while the other went for Cro. “Fuck you!” Cro shouted, shooting the first one in the chest. The second one shot his rifle at Cro, the bullet grazing Cro’s wrist. “Shit!” Cro yelled, but he still charged at the second man. He pushed him to the ground and started to choke him to death. The man that was shot in the chest used the last of his energy to grab his rifle and push Cro off of the other man. The pain in my leg was immense, but I could still crawl. “Come on Daryl!” Cro said trying to help me up. “No.” The man that was being choked said as he got up, kicking me back down. Cro took his pistol and managed to shoot the man in the shoulder. The man on the ground who was bleeding out tried to talk but he couldn’t since there was blood coming out of his mouth. I saw Cro shooting that man in the head, the second one was still clutching his shoulder. “Fuck!” The man shouted as he grabbed a pistol from his belt and pointed it at Cro, but then he looked at me. No, he was going to shoot me. This was where I was going to die and I knew it. He pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger, the bullet going into my chest. I felt myself losing my grip on life, and the pain was worse than ever. I saw Cro shooting the second man in the head, before picking up their supplies while breathing deeply. “I’m sorry.” He said sadly as he stood over me with his pistol pointed at my face. I couldn’t even say anything. The last thing I saw was him pulling the trigger of the gun, and then everything just went pitch black as I exited this world. So much for pulling my weight around in this group. Deaths *Two unamed bandits *Daryl Maylam Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues